Project X
by irishgirl32
Summary: Dominique is working on late one night trying to find a cure for Rose after a werewolf attack left her with no memory and in a coma. One-shot


*Dominique was once again working late in the Antidote Research Lab. She sent off her patronous to let Teddy know that she did not expect to be home until morning. She knew he had to be getting frustrated with the amount of time she was spending at work but she could not help it and thankfully he was very understanding. She was finally getting closer to the end result and the drive to finish had never been stronger, that is what was keeping her at work night after night.

When the clock struck midnight Dominique jumped a little bit, it had been so quite in the lab she had not even realized that it had gotten so late. Her eyes travelled from the clock on the wall over to her desk area off to the side. She looked down at the potion bubbling in front of her. She knew that it needed a bit longer to just sit before she tried anything else so she headed to her desk. She took a seat in her metal chair at her desk, she had been meaning to tell them they needed to get new chairs for ages but she figured they gave the researchers such uncomfortable chairs that way they would stay on their feet and keep working instead of slacking off for too long.

Her eyes traveled to the calendar that was hanging up on the wall, there in a big purple circle June 13th was circled. Tears filled Dominique's eyes as they next went over to a picture that was next to the calendar. It was a picture of her and Rosie a few weeks before the attack. The two of them were sitting on the bed giggling like little girls over the drama with Scorpius and the fact that Teddy would still not propose. It had been that day that Rosie had told Dominique to woman up and propose to Teddy instead of waiting. She brushed a couple tears aside as she brushed a finger over the picture.

This was her motivation; this is what kept her going. People all around her told her that there was no hope that she needed to gain closure with the fact that her Rosie would never come back to her. Dominique had grown so sick of hearing this that she began telling them all what they wanted to her that she was fine, that she accepted what had happened, but that couldn't have been further from the truth.

Every week like clockwork she found herself standing outside of Rosie's room holding onto a locket that was around her neck. The sister to her locket she could spot around Rosie's neck. Dominique had gotten the lockets made so that when they opened there was a picture of both girls on either side. It comforted her a little bit to know that even if right now Rosie did not remember her, she held a small piece of Dominique's heart there around her neck.

As Dominique sat lost in thoughts about her cousin and how today her birthday was and they would not be celebrating her birthday, it was the first birthday that the two of them had not shared together, the door behind her flew open. A voice caught her attention and pulled her out of her thoughts*

[b]Dominique, another late night? You really need to get some rest. [/b]

*She tried to compose herself before looking up and facing her boss. She brushed her bangs out of her face before quickly pinning them back and getting to her feet*

We are so close Timothy, I feel like I am just about to get that final breakthrough and when I am at home I end up driving myself and my fiancé crazy thinking about how I could be here finishing up.

*Anyone that saw Dominique right now would be able to tell that she had a determination unlike any other for this project. There had been a few times her boss had tried taking her off this specific project but Dominique had worked her charm to her advantage to stay on. There was no way that she was going to let anyone take her baby from her.*

[b]You know I think that you work far too hard but I guess I should not really complain, this is because of your cousin is it not?[/b]

*Dominique looked at him in surprise when he guesses the reason all the efforts had been directed towards this project*

[b]Yes Dominique I did some research, but no worries I have learned by now that even though this is a personal project for you, you always manage to stay professional. Is there anything I can help you with right now?[/b]

*In that moment, Dominique wanted nothing more than to hug her boss tight, it had taken months upon months to finally convince him it was the right choice to keep her on. She shook her head a little bit*

No I think I have things handled for tonight, but thanks I will send for you if that breakthrough happens tonight.

*Her boss nodded and waved to her before heading out. Dominique gave one last look to the picture hanging on her wall whispering softly*

I will bring you back Rosie, if it's the last thing I do I will bring you back to me.

*With that she turned and went back to the lab table with the potion brewing a faint pink*


End file.
